Bastion's Blast from the Past
by Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna
Summary: Bastion receives a mysterious package and is sent back into past. Now he tries to change the past so ordinary duelists will have a chance to shine.  Done is collaberation with TeamRocketDiva.
1. Bastion's Anger

Bastion's Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX, they belong to 4Kids.

Summary: Bastion receives a mysterious package and is sent back into past. Now he tries to change the past so ordinary duelists will have a chance to shine.

Chapter 1: Bastion's Anger

Bastion was angrily writing dueling formulas on his walls. For the past two years Bastion had been pushed aside to the shadows because of Chazz and Jaden, two duelists who see duel spirits. It burned him up inside that ordinary duelists like himself would be forever be pushed to the side by those who could see and have duel spirits.

But now it was his time to shine as he begun to construct his deck. Bastion knew if he could defeat Sartorius then those who could not see duel spirits would have chance to rise again like in the old days of dueling. Bastion had done intense research about those who could see duel spirits. It took many months but finally he came across an old book that was written by Yugi Muto about how few people started to gain the ability to see duel spirits.

_**"Before the "Waking of the Dragons" the ability to see duel spirits was about a one in a million chance of happening. But during the second 'War of Atlantis' the spirits in The Dominion of the Beasts realized that future heroes would need an edge over those who wanted to wipe out humanity and those who wanted World Domination. So they decided to send a few of themselves into our world and then those spirits would guide their chosen duelist to victory over all opponents."**_

The Book went on to tell about how Yugi and his friends his friends defeated the King of Atlantis who had been corrupted by an evil power. It was then Bastion realized how those who could see duel spirits had come into power. Bastion knew if Yugi had been defeated back then those who could not see duel spirits would be praised instead.

He just finished making his ultimate deck and he held it and yelled triumphantly. "It's Alive! It's Alive! I've created the perfect deck! It's absolutely flawless!" Bastion yelled with pride. Then he noticed a shadow outside his window. He turned but the shadow was gone. "Is someone there?" Bastion called out thinking that the person was hiding. Then he noticed a package on his balcony. Bastion went outside and brought the package in. He unwrapped it and found a note and a small box. He read the note first.

_Dear Bastion_

_I know that Chancellor Sheppard has abandoned those who cannot see duel spirits as failures. I know you plan to change that. To help you with your goals I give you this gift. It is a power that almost beat Yugi Muto, the King of Games. Use it well._

_A Friend_

Curiously, Bastion opened the box and found a small, round, green stone like gem in it. As soon as Bastion took the gem from the box he felt power surge through his body but too soon the power became too much for him and he let out a scream as a strange seal appeared around him on the floor. Suddenly Bastion completely vanished from his room and the green pillar of light vanished as well.

Outside the sky lit up with multi-colored Aurora lights. From Bastion's room a beam of green light shot up to the sky. All over the world people saw the Aurora light and feared what happened 12 years ago would happen again. All except a few people.

_'So the time has finally come for me to meet him,'_ a young man with blonde hair thought as he saw the lights in the sky.

_'So the package reached young Bastion. I hope young Chumley will not be too upset with me. But Bastion-boy must be allowed to reach his full potential,'_ a man with silver hair thought as he took a sip from a cup of tea.

_'So that punk Aster can follow directions, it was worth making sure Serena's body and mind are safe for now,'_ a man with brown hair thought. A young man with long black hair was standing beside him as the both looked at the lights from their yacht that was nearing Duel Academy.

_'It's time. Thank you friend for looking after my grandpa, now it's my turn to help you,'_ a young man with spiky, multi-colored thought as he saw the lights.

Xxxxx

Suddenly Bastion appeared in building meeting room where three biker looking teens were having a meeting with a man with green hair.

"Master Dartz! What's going on?" asked one of the teens. He was the tallest of the biker teens with blonde hair.

"I do not know Rafael. But we shall soon find out," the man with green hair answered.

Soon the seal on the floor around Bastion vanished as the gem in his hand cracked in two. Slowly Bastion looked around and saw that he wasn't in his room anymore.

"Who are you young man and how did you get here?" and he saw a very regal looking man sitting down behind a desk and three older men standing around it. His eyes seemed to pierce Bastion and see right into his very soul. They were creepy, one gold and one green.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm not sure how I got here. My name is Bastion Misawa. I was in my dorm room and found a package on the balcony. A letter said that what was in it almost defeated Yugi," Bastion held up the stone pieces and the man's eyes widened.

"Continue, what happened when you held it?" he asked.

"It…it began to glow and filled me with some sort of power until I couldn't take it anymore and then I was transported here in a beam of green light," said Bastion.

"I see. Bastion, do you know where you are?" asked the man.

"No sir."

"You are in Paradias Corp. I'm Dartz, the President. I assume you've heard of Paradias," he said after Bastion gasped.

"Yes sir… I have," he managed to say.

"Tell me Bastion, are you from another time?" asked Dartz, taking a guess based off Bastion's reaction.

"Yes sir. Twelve years in the future. I'm only a child now, in this time, said Bastion.

"Have you heard of the Doom Squad?" Dartz asked.

"Yes, they were Rafael, Valon and Alistair, they're them aren't they?" asked Bastion, looking at the three men standing there.

"Yes. Bastion, the stone you hold is an Orichalcos stone, what my Bikers and I use to use the card The Seal of Orichalcos. If you have one then you must have been destined to come to us. I will let you join us, if you defeat Rafael in a duel. I need to know what you are capable of," said Dartz.

"Well, I, I'm not sure…" Bastion hesitated.

"Bastion, come with me," said Dartz and stood up and went into the room on the left and Bastion followed him, not wanting to anger the man.

The room that they were in was nice; it gave the feeling of warmth and comfort. "Please sit Bastion."

Bastion did so and Dartz sat opposite him, "Now Bastion, if you'll let me I can look into your past and see why you were so troubled that you were brought here. I have done this before. The boys outside, Alistair, Valon and Rafael, they have all been abandoned by the world. I'm the only one who understands them. We're a family, you can be part of it too, if you let me in and then duel Rafael," said Dartz. He may not have known Bastion's past yet but he knew Bastion was hurting, had a strong soul and would be valuable to him.

Bastion swallowed and then nodded, _'A family? I wonder what it is like,'_ he thought and then on Dartz's instruction relaxed and allowed him to look at his past.

_'This boy has so much pain and has suffered much throughout his life. I can use him to win against the Pharaoh,'_ thought Dartz and then pulled out of Bastion's mind. "You poor boy, you've had a terrible life. I can see that you need a family and if you duel Rafael, you'll be able to be part of ours.

Bastion hesitated but then nodded, he wanted a family.

They emerged from the room and Dartz spoke, "Bastion has agreed to Duel you Rafael, do not use the Seal of Orichalcos in your duel with him understand?"

"Yes Master Dartz," said Rafael, looking at the boy. _'What makes him so special?'_ he wondered.

"Up to the roof, now," said Dartz and they all went up to the roof. Bastion was given a Duel Disk and then the Duel began.

"LET"S DUEL!"

B: 4000  
>R: 4000<p>

"I'll let you go first kid," said Rafael.

"Thank you and the name is Bastion. I draw and I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode and then I'll play one card face down and end my turn," said Bastion. (H 1600/1000)

"The name's Rafael, I play the Equip Spell, Butterfly Dagger – Elma, now I can summon Guardian Elma to the field in attack mode and equip her with my spell. When Elma is equipped with my dagger she gains three hundred attack points, then I'll set a card facedown and end my turn," said Rafael. (GE 1300/1200 – 1600/1200)

"So it's true, you use the Guardians. Well I already know how to defeat you Rafael," said Bastion drawing his card.

"What?"

"You see your deck has a major flaw, your monsters rely on spell cards in order to be summoned, take away that part of the equation and your deck will fail you. Now I play Pot of Greed, so I can draw two more cards. Now I summon Oxygeddon to the field in attack mode," said Bastion (O 1800/800)

"Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon, now your Dagger is destroyed. Oxygeddon, destroy Guardian Elma!" commanded Bastion. (GE 1600/1200-1300/1200)

"No, Elma!" cried Rafael.

B: 4000  
>R: 3500<p>

"Now, Hydrogeddon, attack Rafael's life points directly!" said Bastion.

"I don't think so; you destroyed Elma so now I can activate my facedown, a Quick-Play called Aid to the Doomed, I can now send two cards from my hand to the graveyard to end your turn," said Rafael.

"Clever, alright then, I end my turn," said Bastion.

"I play the Equip Spell Shooting Star Bow – Ceal and now I can normal summon Guardian Ceal to the field in attack mode. When he's equipped with Star bow he loses one thousand attack points but he can attack your life points directly. Go, Ceal!" (GC 1700/1400 – 700/1400)

Bastion clenched his teeth but at least his monsters weren't being destroyed.

B: 3300  
>R: 3500<p>

"I'll play Monster Reincarnation, so now I'll discard a card and bring back one monster from my grave to my hand, my Guardian Elma. I'll play a facedown and end my turn," said Rafael.

"I draw and I summon another Hydrogeddon in attack mode. Now Rafael, I hope you know your chemistry. I play my Spell card, Bonding - H2O, by tributing two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon I can Special Summon the all powerful Water Dragon!" said Bastion and the mighty dragon he was the master of appeared on the field. (WD 2800/2600)

"When this card is face-up on the field all Fire and Pyro type monsters attack points are reduced to zero," explained Bastion.

"My Ceal is a Fire type, oh no, that means…"

"Correct Rafael," smirked Bastion, he was playing hardball; just because he was older than him didn't mean that he was going to allow himself to be pushed around. (GC 0/1400)

"Now Water Dragon, destroy his Ceal!" commanded Bastion.

"No, I won't let you destroy him. I activate my facedown, Self Tribute. I can activate this card only if one or more of my monsters would be destroyed. I pay a thousand life points and the monster you target can't be destroyed this turn," said Rafael.

B: 3300  
>R: 2500<p>

"Alright then I play a facedown and end my turn," said Bastion.

"It's my move and if I have no monsters in my graveyard I can special summon my favourite monster from my hand, Guardian Eatos in attack mode. I'll now equip her with Celestial Sword – Eatos and this gives her three hundred extra attack points and during my battle phase she can attack all of your monsters once each but she can't attack you directly. (GE 2500/2000 – 2800/2000)

"Well now our monsters have the same number of attack points and I doubt you'll attack as Eatos will be destroyed if you do," said Bastion.

"That's true but by sending one Equip Spell equipped to Eatos to my graveyard I can target up to three monsters in your graveyard and remove them from play and Eatos gains five hundred attack points for each monster removed until the End Phase, so now I send Celestial Sword to the grave and now your monsters that you used to create your dragon are removed from the game," said Rafael. (GE 2800/2000 – 2500/2000 – 4000/2000)

"This is not good," said Bastion, removing his cards. He couldn't activate Water Dragon's other effect now!

"You're right, it's not, Eatos, destroy Water Dragon!"

**"Yes Master,"** she said.

"You have a Duel Spirit!" exclaimed Bastion and then his look turned to one of hatred and Water Dragon was destroyed.

B: 1200  
>R: 2500<p>

"Yes, why?" asked Rafael.

"I hate Duelists with Duel Spirits! They ruined my life and no regular duelist ever has a chance to shine!" yelled Bastion, there was hatred in his heart and Dartz could see that.

'He will make a wonderful addition to us,' he thought.

"I end my turn," said Rafael. (GE 4000/2000 – 2500/2000)

"I draw! I play Graceful Charity, now I can draw three cards and discard two of them. I summon Mathematician in attack mode, when he's summoned I can send one card from the top of my deck to my grave and when he's destroyed by battle I can draw one card and now I activate my facedown, Ring of Defense. It's a good thing too, for I play Ring of Destruction! I can now destroy one face-up monster card and inflict direct damage equal to the destroyed cards attack points to both our life points. I choose Guardian Eatos!"

"You'll lose too!" exclaimed Rafael.

"No I won't, I have Ring of Defense on the field remember and all damage I get will become zero."

"No, Eatos!" cried Rafael in despair as his favourite monster was destroyed; he had nothing to save her.

B: 1200  
>R: 0<p>

"Well done Bastion," clapped Dartz and walked towards the two duelists. "Well done Rafael, you tested him and pushed him to his limits, although you're capable of much more, aren't you Bastion?"

"Yes sir," said Bastion.

"You have proven yourself, now see if the Stone of the Orichalcos will accept you, if it will make you one of us and allow you to be a part of our family, a family who knows what you're going through, who wants to help you," said Dartz and held out a stone. Bastion took it and then cried out in pain as the stone's power flowed through him. He could feel it coursing through his body and screamed, he wanted it to stop but he wanted revenge on the duelist that made his misery in the future possible, Yugi Moto. He grasped the stone and wouldn't let go. The power soon subsided and Bastion stood there with his head down.

"How do you feel?" asked Dartz and Bastion raised his head and they all saw the seal on his forehead and his eyes with a tint of red in them.

"Better than ever Master Dartz," said Bastion and grinned a wicked grin, Bastion was fully under the control of the Orichalcos and Dartz smiled.

"Good. Welcome to our little family Bastion," Dartz said with a smirk.

"Good for you kiddo, I'm Valon, if you ever need anything you can come to me," Valon said with a smirk as he put his arm around Bastion's shoulders.

"Heh, I bet you were too pathetic for your own family, that's why the seal sent you back," Alistair said cruelly.

"Watch your mouth! For your information my family is dead. Murdered by a mad man," Bastion said as he touched his neck as if something was there. This new info shocked Alistair.

"Sorry. I didn't know," Alistair said knowing what Bastion was going through. Bastion nodded at the apology.

Rafael looked at Bastion with disgust, "Listen punk, just because you have fooled Master Dartz doesn't mean you get anywhere with me," Rafael said as he walked away. He was sore from losing to a teen that looked like he was going to become Master Dartz's favourite.

"That makes two of us," Bastion said as he watched Rafael walk off.

Don't worry about Raf, mate, he'll get used to ya soon enough," said Valon but somehow Bastion doubted this.

A/N: How do like my first collaberation? Let's hear it for TeamRocketDiva who is my beta reader and collaberator for this fic. Let me know what you think with reviews.


	2. Bastion's New Look

Chapter Two: Bastion's New Look

Bastion was lying in a large four poster bed. It felt better than his bed at Duel Academy. 'This is nice,' Bastion thought. Bastion could barely believe just yesterday he was an orphan with no friends that really cared for him. At a school that was quickly turning into a base of operations for a cult, with him foolishly thinking of challenging the cult's leader. Now he had a family that cared for him

From what Jaden and the others had told him about Sartorius, Bastion now realized, with his head clear that he would have been no match for Sartorius since Sartorius could see what his cards were. Before, Bastion didn't believe in magic but now with him being in the past Bastion believed. Still Bastion planned to wait and when the time came he planned to go back to Duel Academy and beat Sartorius and free those he controlled.

Just then the door to his room slammed open as Valon barged in with Alistair following him. "Hey kiddo it's time to get up. We need to get going," Valon said as leap and landed on the bed on his stomach.

"Where are we going," Bastion asked as he rubbed his eyes and got up and put on a shirt and jeans that Alistair gave him last night to hold him over for the next day.

"We're going to be going shopping," Alistair said with a smile as he watched Bastion go into the bathroom that was connected to his room to change.

"Yeah, since you're one of us you need a new look and a bike of your own. I'll even teach you how to ride it," Valon said with a smirk.

"Thanks," Bastion said as he got out of the bathroom. Soon Valon and Alistair were driving their bikes with Bastion riding behind Valon. Soon they came to a biker clothing store and went in.

"Ahh, Alistair and Valon, two of my three best customers. What can I do for you?" a large man in biker outfit behind the counter asked.

"Hey James, we got a new member of our family here that needs a complete makeover," Valon said with his arm around Bastion's shoulder as Bastion looked around the store.

"Alright then let's get started," James said as he took Bastion to a dressing room. For a couple of hours Bastion tried on different outfits until Bastion, Alistair, and Valon all agree on the same outfit. The outfit they all agreed on was a tight, dark-green muscle shirt that had no sleeves, black and green arm bands, black fingerless gloves, a custom high collared black leather trench coat that had his favorite monster Water Dragon on the back and a seal of Orichalcos on the inside of the collar.

Bastion looked himself over in a mirror that was next to the dressing rooms. "It needs something," Bastion said.

"What do you mean? You look perfect," Alistair said with a confused look on his face.

"No, he's right. He need something that symbolizes a moment in his life where he was at his weakest but came out on top," Valon said as he looked over Bastion's new look.

"We have an assortment of chokers that have different symbols hanging on them," James said as he came out with a container of chokers that he opened. There were a bunch of nice chokers in the box but the one that caught Bastion's eye was the black one with a sliver snowflake hanging from it. "I'll take this one," Bastion said as he picked it up and put it on.

"You sure about this Bastion?" Valon asked as he saw the snowflake and was very confused about Bastion's choice.

"Of course Valon. The Former Snow Prince must have the symbol that is connected to his name," Bastion said with smirk of knowing on his face.

With that they paid for everything and then when to a nearby motorcycle shop where they got a dark green motorcycle that was similar to Valon's that they had delivered to the base. After that they went home.

When they arrived home Dartz was waiting for them, "Young Bastion, it is time we talked about the information you have about the future. Please meet me in my study after you've put away your new things," Dartz said to Bastion.

"Yes Master Dartz, thank you Master Dartz," said Bastion and then Dartz went to his study.

With Valon's and Alistair's help Bastion put all his new clothes away in record time and then took the greatest pleasure in burning his Duel Academy uniform, the symbol of a life full of pain and loneliness. After that Bastion walked to Dartz's study and just as he was about to knock on the door it was flung open and Rafael came out of the study. Rafael gave Bastion a dirty look then walked off. "He reminds me of Chazz before I kicked his arse," Bastion whispered to himself before going into the study.

Bastion walked up to where Dartz was sitting and kneeled on one knee. "You wanted to see me sir?" Bastion asked.

"Yes young Bastion. I would like to talk about the information you have on the future. Please have a seat," Dartz said as he motion to the chair next to him. Between the two seats was a table that had a tea set and a small platter of sandwiches. Bastion got up and sat in the chair as Dartz poured two cups of tea and gave Bastion one of them. "Thank you Master Dartz," Bastion said as he took a sip of tea and a bite of a sandwich.

"You're welcome. Now, Bastion what happens in your future?" Dartz asked as he took his own cup of tea.

"Well, most of what I know of this part of time is rumor and speculation since my past self is only four years old right now. But one thing I know is true is that one day Duel Monsters started appearing all over the world and a giant eye appeared in the sky and started absorbing the Duel Monsters until a giant Dragon appeared and shattered the Eye. That's when the rumors kicked in. One says that the God Cards were stolen and were used against Yugi. Another says that only Obelisk was used against Yugi," Bastion said to Dartz.

This went on for several hours until Bastion had told Dartz all the rumors he could remember for this part of the timeline. "Thank you Bastion. That will be all for now. I will send for you when I need more information. You have done good work my child," Dartz said to Bastion.

"Thank you Master Dartz," Bastion said as he got from the chair and kneeled in front of Dartz. Bastion then got up and left the study. When he got out of the study and shut the door there was Rafael, as if he was waiting for Bastion. "What do you want?" asked Bastion in a bored tone.

"Don't take that tone with me punk. What were you and Master Dartz doing for so long?" Rafael said in an angry tone as he glared at Bastion with hatred.

"I was telling him what I know about the future. What is your problem? It's not like I'm trying to become Master Dartz's favorite," said Bastion, wanting to leave. He didn't like the look Rafael had on his face.

"I'm not going to give you the chance to take my place as Master Dartz's favorite. Since you've come the future you must be pretty powerful. I think the Great Beast will like that power," Rafael said as he activated his duel disk.

Bastion couldn't believe what he was seeing, was Rafael that desperate to ensure his place as Master Dartz's favourite?

"Well, what are you waiting for, coward?" asked Rafael.

Bastion clenched his hands and gritted his teeth, "I'm no coward Rafael. I'm not going to duel you for several reasons, one, I don't have my deck or Duel Disk with me, two, I'm not about to duel right outside Master Dartz's door, three, I've already dueled you and beaten you, four, although I hate you because you have a Duel Spirit I'm not going to act like a spoilt child over it. Grow up Rafael and oh and five, I'm not the type to get into trouble without a good reason and you don't have one," said Bastion.

"Why you little punk, I'm going to crush you!" yelled Rafael and made to punch Bastion when the door opened and Dartz caught him in the act.

"Rafael, what is the meaning of this?" he asked sharply, "I could hear shouting from you."

"Mater Dartz…I…I was…" stammered Rafael.

"Rafael, look at me, look into my eyes," commanded Dartz and Rafael gulped but did as he was told. Dartz's eyes flashed a purple colour and so did Rafael's and Dartz saw exactly what happened. He then looked at Rafael in disproval. "Rafael, I am very disappointed in you. I thought you were better than this. Bastion is just like you and the others and you are trying to start fights with him. You are now forbidden to leave the grounds until I say so and you have kitchen duty for two weeks. Maybe that will teach you not to start fights," scolded Dartz, knowing that Rafael hated staying in the same place for too long and he also hated kitchen duty because not only did he have to cook but he also had to clean up and he hated that as well.

"Bastion, I saw what happened through Rafael's eyes and I know you are not hurt, physically, but are you hurt?" asked Dartz in genuine concern; he actually liked the young duelist from the future. He was polite, intelligent, a good duelist and there was something about him that reminded him of himself as a boy, before he became king, before he was married, when he was trying to find his way in the world and find out who he was, when his father was too busy being a king and when he was alone. Yes, Dartz liked Bastion and there was something else, after all that had happened to this boy he still retained some of his innocence, how could that be?

"I'm fine Master Dartz, really. I'm not hurt in any way at all," said Bastion and Dartz gave him a smile and put his hand on his shoulder.

"That's good, now, I believe that I hear Valon calling for you, go and see what he wants and enjoy the rest of the day," said Dartz and gave Bastion a small pat on the shoulder and turned to go back into his office.

"Thank you Master Dartz," said Bastion giving him a bow and a smile before taking his leave. Dartz looked at his retreating back and then went into his office and closed the door, not even sparing Rafael a single glance. Rafael was not happy at all.

"That punk is going to pay for this one day, I swear it, he will not become Master Dartz's favourite," growled Rafael in a low voice and then walked away to his room.

Xxxxx

At dinner, which had been cooked by Rafael, when everyone was at the table and the food was served, just before everyone started eating Dartz gently tapped his spoon against his glass. "Before we start eating I'd like to make an announcement. We have gained a new member in our family but he needs the final thing that will show that he is part of our family," Dartz said as he motioned to their butler.

The butler went into the next room and came back with a box and opened the box before Bastion. Inside the box it was lined with velvet but in the middle of the velvet was a silver gauntlet with an Orichalcos stone right in the middle of it. Bastion picked it up and looked at Dartz. When Dartz nodded his head and gave him a small smile Bastion put on the gauntlet onto his right wrist and the stone began to glow slightly and Bastion gave Dartz a small smile.

"Let us give a toast to Bastion, the new member of our family," Dartz said as he raised his glass.

"Here, here!" Valon and Alistair said cheerfully as they raised their glasses as well. Rafael also raised his glass too but only to not upset Dartz.

_'Things are looking up,'_ Bastion thought as he looked at his new family.

A/N: Two chapter in two day. Read and review please. I plan on having at least one more chapter up before I go on my trip.


	3. Stealing the God Cards

Chapter Three: Stealing the God Cards

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX, 4kids does. Dragon Booster is own by Disney.

A month later

It had been a month since Bastion was sent into the past and a lot had happened to Bastion since then. It had taken some time but with Valon and Alistair teaching he could now ride a motorcycle but it had taken Bastion many bumps and bruises before he had gotten the hang of it.

_Flashback_

_"Now this is just like riding a bicycle but it takes more of your body weight to turn," Valon said to Bastion. It was the first day of Valon and Alistair trying to teach Bastion how to ride a motorcycle. Bastion had his dark green helmet on and they were practicing in a grassy plain so Bastion would have a soft landing if he crashed._

_"You also don't want to go too fast at first so you're not injured should you crash," Alistair said to Bastion who was on his bike._

_"Alright, here I go gents," Bastion said as he started his bike and pulled down his visor. He revved his engine and pushed down on the throttle and went speeding away. Valon and Alistair looked at each other and knew this would not end well. A few minutes later Bastion came walking back covered in leaves with some branches stuck on his bike._

_"What happened kiddo?" Valon asked trying not to laugh._

_"I ran into a bush," Bastion said as he stopped in front of them._

_End of flashback_

Bastion let out a chuckle as he remembered one of his many upsets at learning to ride a motorcycle. Valon noticed the Bastion's chuckle and looked up from his duel. "What are you laughing about kiddo?" Valon asked Bastion who was stretched out on a couch near Valon's chair.

"Just remembering my first time riding my motorcycle," Bastion said as he turned to Valon and his opponent Mai. It had been a couple of weeks since Mai joined them and Bastion was there when she received her power.

_Flashback_

_Bastion was reading the giant library Dartz had in his house when Rafael came into the library looking for him. "Hey punk," Rafael said as he finally found Bastion._

_"What do you want Rafael?" Bastion said in an annoyed tone of voice. He was getting tired of the older teen constantly trying to make him look bad in front of Dartz._

_"Don't take that tone with me punk. Master Dartz wants to see you in the Hall of Souls," Rafael said rudely to Bastion. This caused Bastion to mark his place in the book he was reading and go to a tall mirror in the library and using his Orichalcos stone, walked through the mirror and came out in building made of stone. There, the walls were covered with thousands upon thousands of souls, all for the Great Leviathan._

_Bastion noticed Valon, Alistair and Rafael standing close by and Master Dartz standing to the left of them._

_"Ah, Bastion you're here, good," said Dartz, turning and giving him a slight smile._

_"Yes Master, what are we all here for sir?" asked Bastion, going to stand next to Valon._

_"The induction of a new member to our family. Valon brought her. Come in my dear," said Dartz and from outside the temple came in the last person Bastion expected, yet at the same time, he'd been wondering when she'd come. Mai Valentine, looking depressed and desperate walked up to Dartz and stood in front of him._

_"Welcome my Dear. I am Dartz. You are like us, alone in the world, abandoned by those you thought you could trust. Where were your so called friends when you needed them, when you were trapped in the Shadow Realm?" he asked and Mai gasped._

_"How do you know so much about me? About my past?" she asked, scared._

_"You told me, it's in your eyes. Trust me Mai, I will give you everything you desire, a family who won't abandon you and the power you desire and deserve."_

_"That's what I want," said Mai, she was now on the ground, shaking._

_"You can have it if you trust me," said Dartz in a soothing voice._

_"I trust you," she said._

_Bastion watched with great interest, she was so scared and alone she was willing to do anything to get away from her past. 'We're all alike in that respect,' he thought and looked at his fellow bikers, his brothers, his family, well, maybe not Rafael. 'We're all here because of our pasts and the people who abandoned us for power and other friends. I know that Master Dartz won't do that and I know that none of us would abandon each other either, we're here because we were abandoned.' Bastion was brought back to the present just in time to see Master Dartz place his finger to Mai's forehead and gave her the power she wanted and also, a family._

_"Welcome to our family Mai. I'd like you to meet the boys, Bastion Misawa, our youngest and he joined our family just two weeks ago, he is from the future and you are to never tell anyone that. Alistair, Valon, you already know and Rafael. Trust them for now you are one of us," said Dartz and Mai nodded._

_Bastion took the initiative and stepped forward, took Mai's hand and kissed it, "A pleasure to meet you Mai," he said and smiled charmingly at her and she smiled back. Alistair and Rafael shook her hand and Valon gave her a hug. Dartz watched his boys in approval, they were making her feel welcome, that was good and she wouldn't turn on them if she thought she had a family that cared for her._

_"Valon, Alistair and Bastion, make sure that Mai is given a room to her liking, make her feel at home. Rafael, go and get some souls, strong ones," said Dartz, he didn't look at Rafael, he was still mad at him for what he tried to do two weeks ago to Bastion._

_They all bowed and said 'Yes Master Dartz' and went their separate ways. The three youngest taking Mai under their wing. With their charm, friendly attitudes, care and respect towards her, Mai soon liked them and thought of them as her little brothers._

_End flashback._

Bastion smiled and looked over at Mai and Valon, dueling the old fashioned way. Valon a major crush on Mai but Bastion knew that nothing would ever come of it; after all, she wouldn't be Mai Wheeler if something did. It was nice having some female company and she was also easy on the eyes, he was, after all, still a teenage boy and Mai had always been his favourite female duelist. Bastion let out another small chuckle, Jaden and the others would have killed to meet Mai Valentine but here he was meeting her instead.

_'Fate had a strange sense of humor,'_ Bastion thought with a chuckle as Alistair came into the room.

"What's so funny Bastion?" Alistair asked noticing the smirk Bastion had on his face.

"I was just thinking, Jaden and the others I knew would have given up their best cards to meet Mai and the rest of you but here I am living their dream. I was thinking that fate has a strange sense of humor," Bastion said.

"Well kiddo, if you ever get sent back into the future we'll make sure you have autographed pictures of us to take with you so your former friends know you were rubbing elbows with the big leagues," Valon said with a smirk.

Bastion couldn't take it anymore and started laughing very loudly just as Rafael came in. Thinking Bastion was mocking him Rafael got really angry.

"You trying to make fun of me punk?" Rafael said as he marched over to Bastion with his hands balled up in fists. Just as Rafael is about to punch Bastion, Alistair and Valon stop him. Mai shook her head, she wondered why Rafael had it in for Bastion, he was such a nice kid, polite, quiet and he'd really made her feel welcome. She guessed she'd find out one day.

"Cool it big guy. He was just laughing at something Valon said," Alistair explained as he and Valon held Rafael back from Bastion.

"Whatever. Master Dartz wants to see us," Rafael said to the others. This caused them all to get up and go to the Hall of Souls. There they found Dartz kneeling in front of three stone serpents. All five of them kneeled behind Dartz. "It is time my children. Miss Valentine, I want you to go and deal with Maximillion Pegasus. The rest of you will go to Domino city and meet up with Grimo and then steal the Egyptian God Cards. But as not to cause suspicion I want you to be in two separate teams. Rafael with Bastion and Valon with Alistair," Dartz commanded them.

"Yes Master Dartz," all five duelists said as one. Valon, Alistair and Mai glanced at each other, all knowing that the team up of Bastion and Rafael was not going to end well.

Xxxxx

Bastion was standing on the top of the museum, watching Tea make a stupid friendship speech that she was famous for and then watched them go inside. He saw the monsters appear but showed no fear as a Hyozanryu flew over his head, just looked at it in curiosity.

"Are you just going to stand there all day punk?" asked Rafael, walking up behind him.

"No, I working on a plan," said Bastion, annoyed by Rafael's attitude.

"Whatever plan you come up with is sure to stink, so we do it my way. I'm older and I'm your superior. Let's go," said Rafael and walked away. Bastion stared after him in disbelief and anger.

"Just wait Rafael, I'll prove to you that my plan is better than yours," he muttered and then followed the older man.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Alistair.

"We go in, take the cards and get out, it's simple, yet brilliant," said Rafael and the Alistair and Valon looked at each other and Rafael blankly.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, no offense mate but it sounds too simple and well, we don't get to make much of an impression do we?" asked Valon.

"That's why you should never let Rafael give the orders unless it's a physical fight," said Bastion standing behind Rafael with his arms crossed and looking amused.

"What do you suggest we do punk?" asked Rafael furiously.

"It's simple and I'll explain it using small words. I go in and steal the cards tonight and make a getaway on my bike. You and the others will then project holograms of the Gods using these Holographic projectors I designed," said Bastion, throwing one to each of them. "They each have a realistic drawing of one of the Gods on them, that when activated will produce a hologram, real enough to fool Yugi and his friends but in reality I'll have them. You then taunt them and lead them to the back alley in Hope Street, where Grimo will duel Yugi and show him the power of the Orichalcos. No doubt Grimo will lose but that's the breaks when you're a weak duelist. You guys can watch and take notes on how Yugi duels, taunt him with answers as his natural curiosity will lead him to ask questions about the Orichalcos and us.

"Why should you get off scot free?" snarled Rafael.

"Master Dartz wants to keep my identity a secret, especially in Domino; I need to stay out of sight until Yugi leaves his comfort zone. Remember Rafael, I'm from the future, I know what happens. I'll be seen in Industrial Illusions, that's what Master Dartz wants," said Bastion.

"Ya know Bastion, your plan is great, seeing the Pharaoh duel will be good and we'll get a soul as well," said Valon.

"Yeah and you should stay out of sight. Who knows who you might run into here who knows you as a child," agreed Alistair.

"Thanks, you guys have the easy part, mocking and taunting Yugi. I actually have to avoid monsters, people and the police," said Bastion.

"Givin' yerself the hardest job, yer a real team player Bastion," said Valon and Alistair nodded but Rafael humped and looked away.

_'Damn brat,'_ he thought.

"Thanks, I'm going to use the stones teleportation power as soon as I'm out of Domino so don't be surprised when you see me home already," said Bastion.

"We won't kiddo. So when's this plan being put into action?" asked Valon.

"Ten o' clock tonight," answered Bastion and when ten o' clock came Bastion made his mode, stealing the God cards right from under Yugi's nose. His plan went off perfectly and he made a clean getaway, barely running into any monsters.

"Bastion you are a genius," he said. He was proud of himself for keeping the timeline going as smooth as it was.

"BASTION! NO! MY BABY!" screamed a woman's voice and Bastion jerked his head to see a sight he was not prepared for. A young, four year old version of him was about to be squashed by a Two Headed King Rex! His mother was screaming and his father, having an injured leg, could do nothing but hold her. His little self was paralyzed with fright; there was only one thing to do. Bastion made a sharp turn and accelerated, going as fast as he could. He snatched up mini-Bastion just in time and made another turn. He watched King Rex walk away and was then aware of his younger self, sobbing in his arms.

"It's ok, you're safe," he hears himself saying in a soothing voice, trying to tone down his accent as much as possible.

"Bastion! Baby, are you ok?" and Bastion looked up to see a pretty woman with long ebony hair and blue eyes running toward them with her husband, a handsome man with stormy-grey eyes and blonde hair steadily keeping up, limping a little.

'He's fine ma'am, just shaken," older Bastion said, still in that low voice that didn't seem to belong to him.

"Oh, thank you so much," said his mother and held out her arms and Bastion gently put his younger self into them, wishing that he was getting the hug, not his younger self.

_'It's odd, being jealous of myself,'_ he thought as he saw the scene between him and his mother.

"My boy, you have no idea… you saved our boy's life. That was very brave and selfless. How can we ever thank you for saving our son, our most special gift ever given to us," asked his father, who held out his hand for him to shake.

Bastion took it and had to fight not to scream out and tell them the truth.

"Just…keep on letting him know that you love him. After all, what happened just now, I mean, it…it just shows that anything can happen at any time and anyone's last words should be 'I love you'." Said Bastion, it was so hard for him, he needed to get out of here, he was going to break down.

"Thank you so much and you're right about what you just said. We will tell him, if that's all you want for a reward," said his mother.

"Nothing would make me happier," Bastion replied, god he needed to leave.

"You're parents must be proud of you, for having such a brave and caring boy. I know that I am," said his father.

"Thank you. Listen it was nice meeting you and I was happy to save your son but I must be going, I have a job to do," said Bastion.

"Very well, thank you once again," said his father.

"Yes, thank you, from the bottom of our hearts. Bastion say thank you to the nice teen," his mother said to the innocent child in her arms.

Little Bastion unknowingly looked up at his future self, "Thank you for saving me mister," he said in a tired and gentle voice.

"You're welcome, all of you," said Bastion then revved up his bike and left.

"Oh, dear, we never even got his name," he heard his mother say and quickly turned the corner, wanting to leave, escape from this nightmare. As soon as he was out of Domino he used the transport ability of the Orichalcos and appeared outside the Temple of Souls.

The others were already there, along with Master Dartz.

"Hey Bastion, where were you mate? I thought you said you'd be back before us," said Valon, confused.

"Yeah Bastion, what gives?" asked Alistair and Mai cocked her head to the side, wanting to know but not asking.

"He probably went and dueled with the god cards, wanting to show off. I knew he was unreliable," sneered Rafael and was subjected to glares from everyone, even Dartz.

"That's enough Rafael. I'm not pleased with you. Bastion where have you been, we've all been worried about you," said Dartz but Bastion just pulled out the God cards and handed them to him.

"The God card Master Dartz," he said quietly. Dartz took the cards and then got a look at Bastion and gasped, actually letting the cards go, letting them fall to the ground. Bastion's eyes, they were dead, yet they had emotions running through them, sorrow, anger and pain being the most prominent.

"Bastion, what happened to you?" he asked, very concerned over his youngest Enforcer.

Bastion broke down, My parents…" was all he got out before he began to pitch forward and fall, causing the others to gasp, only to be caught in the strong arms of Dartz, who quickly lowered him to the ground and held him.

"What about your parents?" and all he and the others heard was mumbling.

"My mother and father…alive…saved younger me… talked to them…they loved me…my parents…they're gone now...I'm alone… I…I don't want to…to be alone…I have no one…" Bastion sobbed into Dartz clothes. Dartz kept his arms wrapped around him and made shushing noises.

"Crikey, he met his parents," said a shocked Valon.

"No wonder he was late," whispered Alistair.

"No wonder he broke down, anyone would after something like that…" trailed off Mai.

"Bah, the kid's just faking it, he's lying Master Dartz, can't you see…" and Rafael trailed off at the furious look he was given by Dartz.

"Rafael, leave, now," Dartz in a tone that left no room to argue and Rafael left with the words, "I'll be coming to talk to you about your behavior as soon as I have calmed Bastion down," coming after him. Coming from Dartz, they felt like a knife in the heart, he was being replaced.

"Bastion, shush, shush, it's alright. That's not true, you're not alone, you have Valon, Alistair, Mai and myself, we're your family. I know it was hard to see and speak to your parents and how much it hurt you but you are no longer alone and all of us, in this room, care for you. You are a younger brother to Alistair, Valon and Mai and…a son to me," admitted Dartz, causing everyone's mouths to drop and Rafael, who was listening, clenched his fists in anger and hatred for Bastion.

Bastion was soon calmed down after these words and Dartz then sent him to his room with Mai and the two boys to watch over him. Dartz needed to have a talk with Rafael.

Xxxxx

Bastion was escorted into his room and laid down on his bed. Valon and Alistair sat on the edge of the bed and Mai beside him, absently beginning to stroke his hair in a sisterly way. He leaned into the touch, craving it.

"Why are you an orphan Bastion?" Alistair asked.

Bastion gave a small, sad smile, his eyes a bit red form all his crying, "I guess I can tell you. I could never prove it until I was fourteen. My parents had small fortune in the bank that was put away so I could go any collage when I was ready. But my uncle, my dad's brother, was a greedy jerk off. He wanted the fortune for himself. When I was six he decided to make his move," Bastion said and the other listened intently as Bastion truly began his story.

Xxxxx

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Read & Review. In the next chapter we see some of Bastion's past. Bastion's gauntlet is a silver version of Artha's from Dragon Booster.


End file.
